


EXO 사랑하자

by DontJudgeMyShips



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Returning Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 05:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14395167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontJudgeMyShips/pseuds/DontJudgeMyShips
Summary: Yixing hasn’t been forgotten.





	EXO 사랑하자

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this sobbing because even though I knew that Yixing arrived back in South Korea yesterday, I woke up and hour ago and shuffled my EXO playlist. It started playing Promise just as I opened up Instagram, and I was greeted with NUMEROUS posts about Yixing going onstage during CBX’s Inkigayo pre-recording. I burst into tears, put Promise on repeat and then sobbed for half an hour before writing this all in one go and just publishing it straight away. 
> 
> Here you go.

Yixing is taken away too early.

 

He leaves his friends, his members, before he wants to, way before.

 

He stands at the airport sobbing into a mask so fans don’t see and worry that he’s gone forever.

 

Because he isn’t.

 

Things are uncertain for a very long time. He sees his members a few times in a couple of years, tries so hard to message them often and say happy birthday at the right time, becomes excellent at calculating time zones; they’re only one hour ahead of Yixing, but that is still an hour too much.

 

He returns to South Korea a couple of times, sees his members - maybe - but he’s so busy, so tired, that he’s back in China before he knows it.

 

The only thing that’s keeping him going is the thought of seeing this through and going home to his EXO and his EXO-Ls.

 

He wants to see Junmyeon, to praise him for keeping such good care of the members on his own after having lost three of his friends and almost a fourth.

 

He wants to see Minseok, and he’ll hug him so much because he’s been so brave to be the eldest hyung throughout all of this.

 

He wants to see Jongdae, and cheer him on for improving and growing and being so cheerful in times of upset.

 

He wants to see Baekhyun, and laugh with him about the stupid, little things, and then have to fend him off when he climbs all over Yixing to cuddle him.

 

He wants to see Chanyeol, and make fun of his Yoda ears but then tell him well done for having done so much for EXO, for working so hard on his composing.

 

He wants to see Kyungsoo, and plead with him to cook Yixing’s favourite dishes and then run away when Kyungsoo threatens him with a spoon.

 

He wants to see Jongin, and have friendly dance competitions at two a.m. because neither of them can sleep for nervousness about a performance they’re doing.

 

He wants to see Sehun, and lavish affection and attention on their maknae who’s grown up so much in such a short time.

 

 

 

 

Finally, eventually, Yixing returns.

 

He doesn’t know how long for, it it’s forever or just a little while, and the fans don’t either, but he walks out on stage to greet Jongdae, Baekhyun and Minseok at Inkigayo and he knows that it doesn’t matter.

 

Yixing hasn’t been forgotten.

 

The screams and cries of the fans,   _their_ fans, _their_ EXO-Ls, tells Yixing that he hasn’t been forgotten.

 

And that it’s all been worth it to get back here.

 

That’s all Yixing needs.


End file.
